BEN vs Kim Jong-Un
BEN vs Kim Jong-Un ''' When we last left off BEN was finishing killing off his last victim and now he waits patiently in the N64 cart waiting for some unlucky soul to pick up and play the hunted copy of Majora's Mask. Finally someone did and soon the cart was inserted into a Nintendo 64 console but little did BEN knew who was the person playing the game. It was none other than Kim Jong-Un! Kim started the game and he noticed a file that read BEN. He deleted it and create a new fine in his name. Kim began to notice the glitches and distortions in the graphics and sometimes the game would call him BEN instead of Kim Jong-Un. At this point BEN began to pull off his tricks in order to drive Kim to insanity. For some reason Kim Jong-Un was able to outwit BEN with his tricks. BEN tried to set Kim's Link on fire but somehow it didn't work. "What the fuck!?!",said BEN in an angry matter. "How the hell did he not die from that? That trick always works! Why isn't working now?",said BEN. BEN decides to trap Kim's Link in Clock Town with music playing backwards(wow scary) but for some weird ass reason Kim was able to leave Clock Town with no trouble at all! "Oh fuck you!",said BEN yelling like an angry German."That should have worked but why isn't anything keeping this guy from advancing further into the game?" So BEN decides to stalk Kim by using his statue manifestation in an attempt to drive Kim mad. But then Kim turns towards the statue and controls Link by getting him to kick the statue in the nuts. "Mother of God of that fucking hurts." "You shouldn't have done that Kim. You shouldn't have done that." Just then BEN came to the sudden realization why Kim was beating him and outwitting him so much. Asians are much better at video games than Americans. Duh. All of a sudden the whole room that Kim was in began to shake violently (now where getting somewhere) and a dark portal open up in front of Kim's T.V sucking him into the game and ends up in Clock Town. Kim with his expressionless eyes sees BEN in the distance "You pissed me off for the last time!", said BEN in an anime styled fashion. "Now you're gonna get yours!" BEN began to attack Kim by causing him to spontaneously catch on fire but it did no effect. Little did BEN knew Kim is immune to radiation after constant exposure to radioactive materials. "Damn you just don't want to quit do you?"."Lets see if you can defeat Skull Kid and the Moon Children." But out of quick thinking Kim Jong-Un raised his left hand into the air and summoned an army of North Korean soldiers armed with RPG rockets and AK-47s. The soldiers charged towards Skull Kid and the Moon Children and they trampled over them with their big heavy black boots leaving Skull Kid and the Moon Children weak and out of strength. "You fight with the strength of one with many real friends but lets see if you can defeat my champion muhuahahaha.",said BEN with a generic evil laugh. BEN summoned the Happy Mask Salesman. The Happy Mask Salesman began to use close combat on Kim. He tried to kick and punch Kim but no matter what he did Kim was able to dodge the Happy Mask Salesman's attacks like Neo Anderson from The Matrix. "How could this be?",said the Happy Mask Salesman. Then Kim Jong-Un came from behind, grabbed the Happy Mask Salesman by the neck and snapped his neck killing him instantly. After that Kim turns around and stared at BEN. "Don't hurt me I...I was just jealous.",said BEN in a pathetic manner while begging for mercy. All of a sudden a Smash Ball appeared from the sky at random. Kim flew towards the Smash Ball where he absorbed its energy. He began to spin in the air like Sailor Moon (don't ask me why) and summoned the three talisman of Communism. The Sickle, Hammer and Star. Kim had the Sickle in one hand. The Hammer in the other hand and the Star attached to his forehead. "Have mercy!!",said BEN. For some odd reason the instrumental version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme began to play in the background. Kim flew down and began to slash at BEN with his Sickle. Then he began to hit BEN's face with the Hammer. and finally to finish his final smash Kim used the power of that Star on his forehead to fire a laser out of his mouth instantly turning BEN into dust. The battle was over. Kim won but then the same dark portal from before opened up and took Kim back into the real world. The portal created a massive shockwave blasting the roof and ceiling out of his room. All of a sudden from Kim's damaged computer for some fucking weird ass reason. Sailor Moon along with the rest of the Sailor Senhi came out of the damged computer monitor.( WTF?). "BEN was holding me prisoner you saved me Kim Jong-Un and the other nine senhi.",said Salior Moon. "We're your gilrfreinds now and we want to kiss you!",said the other nine senhi. "Without anyone telling us too!",said Sailor Moon. As the Sailor senhi were kissing Kim Jong-Un. Kim Jong-Un looked up at the sky and saw his father Kim Jong-il in the clouds saying to him "I love you son." over and over agian. Kim Jong-Un was looking at the ground in tears and then he looked up and fired a laser from his mouth to the clouds. The End Written and directed by Kim Jong-Un and the Workers' Party of Korea. '''Written by CreepJohn Category:Ben Category:BATTELS Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Bad Fanfiction